Polymeric materials are routinely used in various articles to provide a certain degree of functionality (e.g., barrier properties, strength, thermal insulation, etc.) not easily achievable with other types of materials. One of the recurring problems with these traditional “high functionality” polymeric materials is that the target properties are typically isotropic throughout the material. Unfortunately, when the targeted functionality is only needed at certain locations of an article, the use of an isotropic polymeric material can adversely impact other properties. One industry in which the problem of highly functional, isotropic materials is particularly evident is the garment industry. For example, military and law enforcement personnel often have a need for highly functional polymeric materials that provide good thermal insulation and water barrier properties. While polymeric materials are certainly available that can achieve these properties, their isotropic nature can render them overly stiff and bulky. Another example in which the isotropic nature of polymeric material is problematic is in the building industry. For example, fluidic pipes are often formed from polymeric materials that are rigid in nature to provide strength and robustness over the life of the pipe. One of the common issues with these rigid materials, however, is that it is difficult to manipulate them into different shapes or directions as is often required during installation. With currently available components, the user must incorporate multiple pipe segments and connectors to create an angled pathway.
As such, a need currently exists for an anisotropic polymeric material that can be selectively provided with the desired functionality in those areas in which it is most needed.